My Golden Nadia
by TheForbiddenMelody
Summary: Orianna, the greatest tactician, is still gone and everyone is searching the globe for her. Especially Chrom. When she returns, she and everyone else believe this will be an era of peace forever. However, it doesn't last long. A new threat emerges, but Orianna and the group can't do it alone. They must gather others along the way. Will it be achieved? Let us see... Rated T for now!


**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is going to be a refresher from one of my older stories for Fire Emblem. Well, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 0: Prologue **

It was time. It was time to make the final strike but they had to choose. Who would attack Grima? Would it be Orianna or Chrom? However, Orianna knew what needed to be done. Slowly approaching her copy she glanced around the battlefield. Olivia danced around her Risen enemies and killed them with skill. Lon'qu slashed away at his enemies, blood of a darkened color stained the sharpened blade. Vaike as usual shouted and charged at a Risen Wyverin Rider. Lucina, her beautiful baby girl, jumped into the air and slashed downwards at her foe with her falchion. Morgan, Orianna's bright and very talented son, was slashing monsters and casting spells to ensure the safety of every teammate in the area.

Then there was Tharja. Sometimes, she could be cold, but if she saw Oria being hurt, Tharja would go nuts. Orianna sometimes found it for odd that Tharja had an obsession over her, but after a few conversations with Tharja, she understood. Virion was using his bow like a charm. However, he was being over-dramatic. By flipping his hair trying to make Oria fall for him again. It would never work since she was married. After seeing Gangrel on her left, she refocused her attention back on her doppelganger. Chrom, her husband, was getting too close to Grima. Before he could approach Grima any further, she immediately ordered Gangrel to restrain Chrom. He actually listened to her and held him down. Chrom was surprised but couldn't move or react.

"Gangrel! Let me go! I have to finish Grima before we miss our chance!" Struggling to break free of Gangrel's grip ended up in failure. Gangrel shook his head.

"Sorry Chrom old chum, but I got golden orders from the golden queen herself. Can't let you go until she's killed Grima. Now lemme tell you something Old boy... Didn't think she had the guts. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gangrel admitted with an amazingly annoying familiar laugh. Chrom, once he heard what Gangrel answered, his glare immediately turned towards the direction of which is wife was heading. Everything seemed to slow down as Orianna raised her hand and a dark orb of energy appeared above her hand.

"...O-Orianna?! Wait, what-" Chrom stuttered as she glanced his direction. Tears clearly evident in her eyes before she turned back to the weakened copy. Grima immediately looked towards Orianna and gasped. **_No..No! She wouldn't dare!_ **Grima yelled in her own mind.

"**...WHAT...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!**" Grima yelled angrily. Orianna simply shook her head and smiled. This is what needed to be done. This was how it was supposed to be, no matter what. Oria was going to do this, for everyone she cared for.

"For once...I-I am glad you and I are the same." She stated with calmness in her voice. As she stated these words, she slowly approached the injured Grima. This was it. Her moment to prove she was good and not evil. Everyone in the battle, all stopped fighting. Especially the Risen which surprised them. But all knew what would happen now. Orianna was going to die.

"Now I can give my life to protect whom I care for..." Orianna stated clearly, a gentle tone of voice evident in every word. Grima was terrified. For once in a thousand lifetimes, .Terrified. Chrom began struggling harder, he needed to kill Grima or his love of his life would be dead. Their little Lucina now would have no mother and the future Morgan may never exist. Lucina from their terrible future and Morgan from the unknown future watched in horror as their mother readied the final strike.

"Mom! NOOO!" Lucina and Morgan cried out loudly. Orianna heard them but said nothing. This was the right choice. No other options would be optional at this point. No going back. This was it and it needed to be dealt with now. Grima looked up again and now had an evil grin plastered on her face. The face of Orianna herself.

"**YOU WOULDN'T...YOU WOULD NEVER DARE DO THAT! THINK ABOUT HOW DISAPPOINTED YOUR FRIENDS WOULD BE IF YOU KILLED ME!**" Grima told her, trying to distract her so just a little bit of energy would return to the fell dragon. Orianna now put this into thought. If she did this, Grima would die and so would she. All her friends would be without their tactician. Would they hate her for it? No. Would they respect her decision? Yes. They would never be disappointed in such a noble decision to save everyone. An accurate choice and completely tactical.

"No...I would kill you and I will. The evils you would bestow on this world if I let you live are unthinkable...Even if I were to remain alive, it wouldn't be the same. You must atone for every evil you've ever committed." This made the orb of energy grow bigger. Gangrel was amazed. As was everyone on the battlefield. She looked to the ground, her crimson red hair falling in her face.

"...In some ways, I-_we_ share a similar blame..." She immediately looked up, a passion flaming in her eyes. "It is only right we meet our ends together! AGH!" Grima screeched. Orianna flung the orb of energy with all her might and it headed towards Grima. Grima's eyes widened as it approached.

"**NOOOOO!**" Everything flashed a blinding light as the orb struck Grima. Chrom froze from his struggling and knew now, there was nothing he could do to save his wife...not anymore. Chrom's usually brave stature faltered and he sank into Gangrel's grip. Everything went limp as he dropped his exalted falchion to the ground. Gangrel let boy blue go and watched him stand weakly. Gangrel almost felt a tint of pity for the man. Almost. But he was still to amazed by what had just occurred. As the dazzling coat of white faded to nothing, they watched as the fell dragon screeched in sheer agony and fell limp in the air. It's lifeless body beginning to plummet to the ground below.

The Risen had all dispersed ive from hern a puff of purple fumes. Grima, the doppelganger, began to be shrouded by the same fumes as she stumbled backwards and faded into specs of dusts. Grima began walking to Orianna as she faded away too. Her hand was outstretched but by the time she had just touched Orianna's cheek, Grima was gone. Dead at last. Orianna simply watched with a blank expression as Grima faded. Her eyes then focused on the twilight sky surrounding them. It was beautiful. As she stared at the sunset, she simply smiled as she felt herself beginning to fade as well. Chrom approached her slowly, watching his wife die in front of him.

"Orianna...No!" Chrom begged desperately, thinking this would stop the approaching inevitable. Orianna turned to Chrom and approached him. Her husband was in grief and she hated to see him this way. However, what was done was done. Oria then placed a fading hand on his cheek and looked in his eyes, her smile never fading.

"Thank you, Chrom...for everything...I may not have regained my old memories of the past I care not for them anymore. My new memories are ones I shall cherish even in...the afterlife." As she spoke the most caring words, she was fading further into nothing. Oria was almost out of time. Chrom was able to do nothing as he watched and listened. Tears began to glisten her eyes as she continued her farewell speech.

...Promise me one wish Chrom...Tell the others...my last thoughts were of them and you...All of you were the people I cared about...The ones who gave me a new life even when I was merely a stranger lost...in the dark...May...we...meet...again..._in..a..better...life...__I love you Chrom..._" Her voice became one of an echo. Almost like a cool breeze in the summer wind. A soft hand caressing your cheek. This was what Chrom imagined.

Oria no...Ah gods, NO!" He yelled even though she stood before him. The next thing that occurred, was the kiss he planted on his lips. Chrom kissed her right back, a goodbye kiss. Chrom knew this would be the last loving kiss he would ever receive from her. Orianna knew this as well. Whence they pulled apart, she held his hands and giggled before she faded into nothingness. All of her being, vanished in a puff of smoke. All of which that remained of Orianna was the impact and memories she had left upon everyone. Naga, the divine goddess transported all of the squad and Chrom off of Grima as the dragon decayed and fell to the ground as a pile of bones. Never again would it rise up to antagonize the new civilizations ahead of them. This was an era of peace and prosperity. No more would evil return to the world.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well that was but the prologue to my story! I hope you enjoyed it! Review if you want more! I would really appreciate it my loyal pineapples! Also! Orianna means Golden in another language that I don't remember! XD**

**And remember to Keep Your...**

**PINEAPPLES  
ON  
VENUS!**


End file.
